That Much Closer
by Ari-Ink
Summary: Kai and Jinora manage to see each other each day even when miles apart. Takes place in Book 4 episode 1. Slight spoilers.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Korra.**

Jinora hadn't seen Kai in three weeks. Well, she hadn't seem him in person.

He was currently in the Earth Kingdom, working with Opal to rid the towns of bandits while Jinora was back on Air Temple Island, helping Tenzin with the everyday duties of a master.

But this distance didn't stop the two from seeing each other. In fact, it made their bond stronger.

Kai and Opal had just landed Lefty on the outskirts of whatever town they were closest to to rest for the night. They had been traveling all day, attending to anyone who had called Tenzin for help, and they were exhausted.

It was a lot of effort to be a good guy.

The second the bison's paws touched the ground, Kai jumped from his seat, looking back at Opal with an excuse.

"I'm-I," he pointed while Opal watched his struggle with a laugh.

"I know," she smiled. Then added as Kai began to walk away, "Tell Jinora I said 'hi'." Kai's steps faltered and a slight blush tinted his cheeks.

It wasn't surprising she had put two and two together. He somehow always managed to disappear around this time each night.

He continued further towards a sparse tree line and found a good place to sit and wait.

This was Kai's favorite part of each day.

It had been about a year since he and Jinora had made that gradual transition from friends to something more.

Each day for the past three years, they had always made sure they were with each other and every day Kai had liked her more.

She was sweet and beautiful and smart. And for some reason, she liked him too.

When Tenzin had first sent the airbenders out to help the struggling Earth Kingdom, it had been hard on the two. They were best friends and this was the first time in two years that they wouldn't see one another each day. To say the least, neither of them had been happy.

Jinora had tried to convince her father that Kai still needed a lot more training and that it really didn't make sense for him to go. When that argument hadn't worked, she then tried to persuade Tenzin that she should go too. She was a master after all. She could help.

Tenzin didn't budge. He needed her in Republic City to help him sustain peace and order.

But Jinora hadn't stopped thinking, even when Kai had accepted that they just wouldn't see each other for a while. Lucky she hadn't too, because Jinora, being the brilliant girl that she was, came up with the perfect plan.

A blue light began to barely flicker in front of Kai, becoming stronger and stronger with each passing moment until the girl he had been waiting to see all day formed before him.

Astral projection.

"Hi," Jinora smiled as she sat where she had just materialized.

"Hey," Kai smiled back. "What took you so long?"

Jinora laughed. "Sorry. Maybe next time you should come to me," she teased. "How was your day?"

"Oh, you know," Kai sighed. "Caught some bad guys, helped a town, ran into Bolin."

"You saw Bolin?" Jinora asked, leaning forward. "How?"

"Kuvira was visiting the town we were at today and Bolin was with her." Kai glanced down, "He and Opal are having some problems right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jinora said with a shake of her head. "It sounds like you had busy day. We don't have to talk tonight if you're tired."

"And miss seeing your pretty face for a while longer?" Kai asked, taking notice of Jinora's blush. "I'm fine. Seeing you helps."

"I miss you," Jinora said, letting her hand hover right about his upturned palm. They couldn't touch in this form but it was comforting to be near each other like this.

"I miss you too." His eyes remained locked on their hands as he said, "You know, seeing how Bolin and Opal are doing made me realize how grateful I am that you thought of this." His eyes met hers, "I don't think I would be able to stand not seeing you."

Jinora's lips curled up just enough to hint at a smile, "Dad says that since Kuvira has nearly restored order to the Earth Kingdom that you may be able to return soon. Permanently, I mean. You're still supposed to be here for Prince Wu's coronation."

"I know," Kai yawned. "I can't wait to see you in person again."

Jinora smiled, rising to her feet, "It's getting late. You should get some rest."

Kai stood up too, "But-"

"Don't worry," she reassured him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kai nodded reluctantly, "Alright."

"Goodnight, Kai."

"Night, Sweetie."

And with those parting words, Jinora's glowing form dissipated into the air like mist. As Kai crawled atop Lefty, ready for a good night's sleep with Jinora's bright smile illuminating his dreams, he couldn't help but feel a small thrill for tomorrow.

He was that much closer to seeing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a bunch of deadlines but I took a break to write Kainora fluff. LOK is taking over my life.<strong>


End file.
